The Reveal
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: 2 people are in bed together and a secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Big Reveal_** _ **  
**_ _Author's Note: This came to me back in July so I started writing it. It took me so long to find the story again and to finish it._

Chapter 1-Scott Finds Out

Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were used to sleeping in the same bed together. That had started when they were 5 and Scott's dad had walked out on him and his mom having decided that he didn't want to be a 'family man'. Raphael Mc Call was determined to follow his own dreams. That night, Scott couldn't get to sleep due to his mom's crying and his best friend's mom quiet reassurance down the hall. He hopped onto his new big boy bike and peddled the couple blocks to the Stilinski's house so he could see the one person that he needed most. Stiles had always known exactly what he needed, a distraction, a quiet reassurance, and a warm body to cuddle up and cry into like he did to his teddy bear. It was almost 2 hours before John Stilinksi found them clutching onto each other with quiet tears rolling down their faces.

After that, it wasn't uncommon to discover one of their impromptu sleepovers; their parents quickly learned not to panic and to just call the other one's house if they couldn't find their son. Every nightmare, every bad day, and every sad thing that that happened to them had one or the other at the other's house. They were becoming co-dependent on each other which would never truly go away no matter what life threw at them. Then after Stiles' mom died when they were 9; they became basically inseparable. You couldn't find one without the other. Now that they were older; those impromptu sleepovers rarely happened only when the occasional nightmare occurred. They could be found sound asleep in one of their beds cuddled together come the morning. But the older they grew; the more their 'sleepovers' became less common. Now if they had a nightmare, they called each other. That was because as they got older and realized what awkward really meant, aka, they discovered what morning wood was. Then, they became almost non-existent except for the very rare occasions as Scott got more involved with his girlfriend and the Pack.

But tonight was different; tonight, Scott was uneasy and restless. Allison and he had broken up and he was sure that this time it was the end. He would always love Allison, she was his first love but lately he had begun to love the excitement of their own again-off again relationship then he really did her. They had been growing apart for a while now and they had both decided that neither one of them was in love with the other. All they felt for each other was friendship and it was best to keep it that way. When he finally got to sleep, he was awakened by his wolf's uneasiness inside of him. He knew it was getting closer to the full moon so his wolf was already restless. But right now, his wolf needed reassurance in short, it needed his anchor. His anchor was his family which included his mom, Stiles, the Sheriff, and his Pack. More than anyone else, Stiles was the one person who was able to calm his wolf.

That is how one night Scott found himself running to Stiles' house. He had tried calling him several times but for some reason, Stiles wasn't responding to them. He climbed through the Stiles' window after listening for any sounds that were out of the ordinary before climbing into Stiles' bed and settled into sleep.

"Um, good night." Scott heard someone mumble from beside him. He knew it must have been Stiles even though the voice was groggy and deep with sleep.

Scott McCall opened his eyes to the sunlight peeping through the window. He tried to lift his arm in order to attempt to block the sun's bright rays this early in the morning only to discover it was lodged beneath someone or something.

"I missed you." Scott heard a sleepy voice mumble from beside him as the arm tightened around his waist.

"I missed you too buddy but why are you holding me tight and why is your hand sneaking down. Dude, I love you but not like that." With that the arm let him go and the body connected to it shot up out of bed like a shot. Scott could now recognize that the arm belonged to none other than his Alpha.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Derek asked as he got out of the bed and grabbed the blanket but not before Scott noticed that Derek was only wearing a pair of Batman boxers which he was pretty sure belonged to Stiles.

"I think the better question would be, what are you doing here?"

"Der, get up. It's almost 7 and dad wanted to have a family breakfast then after I catch a few hours of sleep, the rest of the day is going to be just us. We can have a nice relaxing day together." They both heard Stiles run up the stairs and yell.

"Come on my cuddly wolf." Stiles opened his bedroom door and said. He instantly saw his boyfriend with the blanket wrapped around him glaring across the room at Stiles' best friend. He could tell by the expressions on both of their faces that this wasn't good.

"Der, why don't you shower and change while I take care of Scott." Stiles prodded his boyfriend gently into the other room. He knew his best friend well enough by now that he needed to defuse the Scott bomb first before he soothed his boyfriend.

"Okay, call me if you need me." Derek agreed and kissed him on his cheek before practically running into the bathroom.

"Explain." Scott demanded of his best friend.

"Dad was working on a case and he brought me in to assist him." That wasn't really surprising since Scott knew Stiles was planning to follow in his dad's footsteps and since Stiles was 18 now and the Sheriff occasionally let Stiles assist in some of the cases.

"Okay. That still doesn't explain why my alpha was in your bed wearing what I am pretty sure is your boxer shirts. While you're at it, explain what's up with the kiss, roving hands, and the fam..." Scott started saying before Stiles cut him off. Stiles could tell that Scott wasn't handling this unexpected surprise very well.

"Derek and I have been dating for almost a year now and my dad has known since a little after my 17th birthday. We told him together and although he was against it at first, he came around. He approves and he and Derek are really close now which scares me sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell me, Stiles? We're best friends; I thought we told each other everything." Scott said with a hurt expression.

"Scott, we are. Nothing will ever change that including how big of an a**hole you were to me. Scott, you were…"Stiles started speaking

"Stiles, I get it. I've apologized for that." Scott reminded his best friend gently. His best friend had a tendency to ramble on and all though he loved him for it. It could also get tedious and long so he had started to refocus his best friend to the real conversation.

"Oops, sorry. I was scared."

"Of what, you must have known I would have accepted you. I've told you before that I don't care who you like just don't let me know too many details. I don't care who you date, I am more hurt that you didn't tell me. You're my best friend and you couldn't even trust me enough to tell me who you're dating." Scott told him.

"That wasn't it, I will always trust you, no matter what. At first, I was scared because I wasn't sure if it wasn't just hormones that were making Derek and me crazy over each other. I didn't want to hear your lecture on not getting my heart broken because I fell too quickly." Stiles explained.

"I wouldn't do that." Scott answered.

"Scott, yes you would. You're overprotective. I sat through the same speech about Lydia, Malia, and even Danny even though you knew there was nothing between the last two. You lecture, you disapprove; honestly, you're worse than my dad sometimes." Stiles told him.

"And then, why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked him.

"The sex was phenomenal and the secret keeping just made it even hotter." Stiles told him.

"TMI, dude. I don't want to hear about that." Scott interrupted.

"Consider it payback for all those times you made me hear about Allison's perfect breasts or whatever. Anyhow after we both realized that what Derek and I had was love and we weren't going away, we told my dad together. That was one awkward conversation that I never wish to repeat. After that, I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure how you and the rest of the pack would take it once they found out that the Alpha's mate was a human." Stiles told him.

"Mate? You mean, you're Derek's mate." Scott questioned.

"Yes. We knew there was something between us after the whole Jennifer/Darach situation. So, we went Deaton who then confirmed we were mates. At first, we fought against it but then we realized that we just fit together." Stiles said while tentatively biting his lip. Scott could tell that his best friend was anxious and he knew that his lack of a proper response to Stiles' surprising announcement was just making it worse.

"Stiles, that's great. I have nothing to say to that, you're his mate. That's great, I am so glad you're happy even if it is with him."Scott said as he went over and joyfully hugged his best friend.

"So, you really don't care that your Alpha's mate is a 147 pound, scrawny, talkative, and sarcastic human boy." Stiles asked him tentatively.

"You're my best friend and my brother. I know of no one more worthy to be an alpha mate than you. You two will be good for each other." Scott told him before he gladly went over to hug his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Big Reveal**_

Chapter 2-The Pack finds out

Their announcement was met with mixed reviews from smiles, laughter, to outright disapproval.

The first one to react was Peter and he said, "Finally, It's about time, nephew. I was beginning to wander if you would ever make a move. I knew the beginning that Stiles would be good for all of us."

"No, you didn't. You tried to kill me." Stiles pointed out.

"I offered you the bite pretty much right away." Peter pointed out to the teen.

"So?" Stiles questioned him confused.

"Stiles, you should know by now that werewolves especially out of control alphas don't ask, they will just do it." Derek explained while pulling his mate closer to him.

"Oh" Stiles said and he instantly shut up. There was still so much he didn't know about werewolves and their dynamics. Now, he would have to research again being that he was Derek's mate.

Your talkative nature and determined attitude will hopefully bring our Alpha into the 21st century. You'll be good for my nephew." He said before pulling his nephew and his newest family member into a hug.

"I'll try my best." Stiles said as he hugged awkwardly back and laughed. He would probably never be 100% comfortable with Peter but he was still pack and one of Derek's last remaining family members, so he would push that aside.

"You can't be serious." Erica scoffed.

"He's human and a poor example of one to begin with, how can he possibly understand what werewolves are going through?" Isaac sneered.

"That's it exactly, he is human." Jackson said.

"Jacks, maybe you shouldn't say this." Lydia whispered to him.

"No, this needs to be said." Jackson answered. He stood up from where he was tangled up with Lydia.

"Stiles is a loud, sarcastic, a danger to himself and to others most of the time. Let's not forget that he can be an a**hole, but he is also stupidly brave and loyal to those he loves and trusts. He reminds me that I'm still human and more importantly, he keeps me grounded in a way that sometimes not even Lydia is able to accomplish. Honestly, that is something we all need especially our esteemed Alpha here." The next thing he knew, his arms were full of said human boy. He looked over Stiles' shoulder to see his girlfriend smiling widely at him and Derek with an actual smile on his face.

"It makes perfect sense to me. Opposites do attract after all." Lydia said. "Stiles is open, warm and talkative, so he is the perfect companion to a quiet, reserved, and stoic Derek."

Cora just hugged them both and told them to keep each other happy. "My brother deserves to be happy and I know you'll do just that. But Stiles, you have become one of my closest friends so all I want to say is keep each other happy."

Allison hugged Stiles and told them to love each other. She whispered to Stiles to take care of him.

Boyd smiled approvingly at them and said, "He has my vote. I can already tell that he has made our Alpha happy."

Danny just smiled and said, "I knew it. Pay up, Jackson." before opening his hand and receiving a hundred from Jackson.

"Jackson, explain now." Derek told him.

"Oh we both knew that you two would eventually get together, I was just off on the timing. I bet that you wouldn't tell Derek until right before you leave for college which would I predicted this summer, probably June. Come on, you couldn't have waited a few more months and then I would be $100 richer." Jackson complained as he explained himself.

"Thanks Stiles, some of this should be yours anyway." Danny told him as he handed him a $20.

"What's this for?" Stiles questioned. "Oh, is this why you were pushing me to tell Derek how I felt a few months ago." Understanding finally dawned on him on Danny's insistent attitude a few months ago. Danny had already known about his feelings for Derek because of the whole Miguel thing. Danny saw the looks he was shooting his 'cousin'

"Yep." Danny smirked as he put the rest of the money in his pocket.

"That's cheating." Jackson exclaimed.

"No, we never actually went over the rules so I did whatever I needed to do in order to win. Now, stop whining, it's not like you can't afford a measly $100." Danny smirked at his best friend.

"It's the principle of the thing, Danny. Just remember, cheaters never prosper." Jackson told his friend as he punched him.

"Neither do sore losers, Jackie." Danny replied as he headbutted his friend back.

"Guys, break it up." Stiles commented.

"See, another reason why I knew they were meant to be together, Stiles is a natural 'caretaker' which this pack and Derek needs." Lydia spoke up as she smiled at Stiles.

"So, he's human and I guess Jackson is right, he does remind us that we're human which is great especially when the full moon comes around but he's just that, a weak human." Isaac said.

"Hey, I may be weak and defenseless especially when compared to supernatural creatures, but that does not mean that I am not capable of defending myself." Stiles answered.

"Never underestimate Stiles. He has saved all of us several times over, never lost his human side, protected his dad and this town. Helped bring down an Alpha pack, the Darrach, survived torture. My best friend overcame possession by the nogustine, for one thing…" Scott spoke up before he was cut off.

"Thanks buddy, he's got it." Stiles wrapped his arms around his best friend and brother, Scott.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I let your sarcastic, a**hole personality cloud my judgment

"Erica, what's your problem with me?" Stiles asked.

"With you, nothing. You're my Batman. I want you to be happy. I just don't think that's with Derek." Erica told him honestly.

"Why not?" Stiles asked her.

"Please don't hate me for saying this. You're so different. You're funny, compassionate, caring, generous, and a dreamer. Derek's more of a lone wolf. While he has gotten better, he's still quiet, reserved, standoffish, and a real homebody. I don't see the relationship lasting and I don't want your heart broken."

"That's exactly why I think we will work, he completes me. He's already made me a better leader and friend. He makes me want to be a better man, the man I know I can be if I let myself be happy and realize I can't change my past." Derek explained as he welcomed Peter and Stiles' hugs.

"Erica, we've been dating for over a year now."

"1 year, 2 months, 2 weeks and 4 days." Derek muttered

"Huh, der-bear, do you remember the exact time too?" Stiles teased his boyfriend.

"5 hours and 37 minutes" Derek muttered into Stiles' neck.

"How do you remember that? I certainly didn't." Stiles asked him

"How could I forget the day I opened my heart for the first time since my family died." Derek answered.

"Dude, don't be that romantic. I can't even remember dates, let alone when we started going out. Now, I have to up my game with Lydia." Jackson told him as he noticed his girlfriend glaring at him.

"Good luck with that. My big brother has always been a romantic, cuddly softy." Cora spoke up as she smiled at her brother.

"I love Derek and I know he loves me. He can instantly calm me, only my mom could do that. I love you, Catwoman. But, you don't have to worry about me. He's it for me, I've known that for years even when I was chasing Lydia." Stiles explained to his friend as he left his boyfriend's arms and approached Erica.

"Okay then, I give you my congratulations." Erica told them as she hugged Stiles tightly. She noticed Derek give her a smile and a nod behind his back.

"Now that all the gushy moments are over, can we start planning our monthly pack outing." Peter spoke up.

"I vote for camping and hiking." Isaac spoke up.

"No, the spa." Lydia argued back.

"What about paintball?" Scott asked.

"We did that last month, we're not doing it again especially when someone cheats." Stiles said pointedly.

"Stiles, I didn't cheat, I'm just that good." Allison replied. With that, an argument broke out and the entire reveal was soon forgotten.


End file.
